1. Field of the Invention
The invention, due to the collaboration of the Service National des Champs Intenses of the CNRS (Director M. AUBERT) generally relates to a solenoidal magnet with high magnetic field homogeneity, formed of several coils spaced apart from each other; it relates more particularly to a connection structure between the coils avoiding the creation of parasite field components.
It is known that NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) image forming installations require a large sized magnet capable of generating a uniform magnetic field in a given region of space. Typically, it is necessary to generate a magnetic field of 0.15 to 0.5 teslas with a homogeneity of 1 to 10 parts per million (ppm) in a sphere with a diameter of 40 cm at least.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to form such a magnet from an assembly of coils spaced apart from each other by chosen distances along a common axis. In another patent application, the applicant describes a method for calculating the characteristics of such a magnet formed of coils all having the same inner and outer diameter and formed more particularly of Bitter type coils. In calculating such a magnet, it is assumed that no current flowing in the spaces between the coils is likely to create a magnetic field. Now, the coils are connected together in series and connecting conductors necessarily pass through these spaces. The invention relates more specifically to a connection structure between coils, adapted so as to avoid the formation of parasite field components between said coils.